


i love you (i love you)

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Amok Time, Sharing a Bed, T'hy'la, like an obsene amount, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: The footsteps move, coming towards Jim, and he grins at the wall. He’d left the bathroom door open--not just unlocked but fully open--and he is glad that Spock has rightly taken that as an invitation.Jim rolls over when the bed doesn’t dip, and finds Spock staring at the bed as if he doesn’t know what it is, something like four feet away."Get in."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 40
Kudos: 342





	i love you (i love you)

Jim is in bed laying on his side, blankets drawn up over his shoulders and his face towards the wall, very much awake, listening to the sounds of Spock moving around in the bathroom, water from the sink running while Spock presumably brushes his teeth or washes his face, the sound of the sonic shower. There is a moment, when Jim is sure that Spock is done with his nightly ablutions, when there is no sound at all, no footsteps going in any direction, and Jim assumes he is hesitating. The footsteps move, coming towards Jim, and he grins at the wall. He’d left the bathroom door open--not just unlocked but fully open--and he is glad that Spock has rightly taken that as an invitation. 

Jim rolls over when the bed doesn’t dip, and finds Spock staring at the bed as if he doesn’t know what it is, something like four feet away. When he turns, Spock’s hands go behind his back and he straightens. 

“At ease,” Jim says, amused, his voice rough with sleep even though he hasn’t been sleeping. Spock relaxes minutely. “Get in.”

He pats the bed before him, flinging the blanket off of himself, and Spock gets in, putting his legs under the blanket and his face on the other pillow. Jim pulls the blanket up back over their shoulders. Their noses are only a few inches apart. 

“Comfortable?”

“It is acceptable,” Spock says, which Jim translates to mean ‘yes’. 

“Are you feeling better?” Jim asks. “All of the…” --he gestures over Spock’s entire body-- “..symptoms are gone?”

“Yes,” Spock says, and then in the darkness Jim sees him flush. “There are some..lingering symptoms that are not harmful, but I may want to...take care of.”

“Oh, I see,” Jim says, waggling his eyebrows and grinning, and Spock’s face flushes further. Jim sobers. “But not with T’Pring?”

“No,” Spock says. “Not with her.”

“I see,” Jim says. “Good.” He isn’t sure what else to say, but then Spock surprises him by reaching out, tentative, putting his hand loosely and carefully on Jim’s waist. Jim is almost afraid to breathe, to shatter the moment, but then he looks into Spock’s eyes and by some sort of mutual agreement, Jim scoots closer as Spock’s arm curls further around him, pressing him to his chest. Spock holds him carefully, tenderly, protectively. Jim snakes one of his arms between Spock’s arm and torso and lets his hand find the spot where his shirt touches the back of his neck, and he holds on to him. 

“Vulcans become betrothed when they are seven years old,” Spock says, after long moments that Jim spends attempting to memorize Spock’s scent. “This is so that everyone has a mate during pon farr.” Jim inhales and exhales, sure that Spock is telling him this information--again--for a reason. “Everyone gets bonded, except in certain, very rare situations, when children are already bonded, or find a better bond.”

“A better bond?” Jim asks. 

“Yes,” Spock says. “The bond between T’Pring and myself was the common betrothal bond, but occasionally spontaneous bonds can form between two extremely compatible minds. If two minds have the potential for, as an example, a t’hy’la bond, then they can break the preexisting bond without the aid of a healer, sometimes spontaneously. A pair of girls in my class in school were t’hy’la, and discovered it before we were seven, before the rest of the class got bonded.”

Jim moves his hand to touch Spock’s skin and drags his fingers lightly across the surface of his neck. 

“Is that common?” he asks, feeling faint sparks of telepathy where his fingertips touch Spock’s skin. Spock shivers. 

“No,” he says. “The last time a t’hy’la bond was found at the school I attended was thirteen years prior. I have only encountered a t’hy’la bond one other time.”

This, Jim thinks, is what Spock was leading up to. “Have you?” he murmurs. 

“Yes,” Spock says. “I discovered it today. Jim, we have never melded, but my telepathy was heightened during the fever. While we fought I could feel your mind, and after you died--”

“I didn’t die,” Jim says, pulling a little away from Spock’s chest to try and meet his eyes. “I didn’t die, and I only pretended to to save your life.”

“I know,” Spock says, squeezing him. “You didn’t die, and my bond with T’Pring snapped anyway. Jim, t’hy’la--”

Jim really, truly wants to keep listening to Spock forever. He absolutely wants Spock to hold him, and tell him about--about _anything,_ while Jim listens, and he wants it to happen every night, perhaps forever. But he has to interrupt Spock, to kiss him. 

So kiss him he does, and Spock’s arm, the one that isn’t around Jim’s waist, finds his hair, and Jim keeps one hand on the back of Spock’s neck and the other buries itself in the t-shirt Spock is wearing, and they kiss, and kiss, and kiss. 

“Are you saying we are bonded, Mister Spock?” Jim whispers against his lips when he finally breaks away. 

“Yes,” Spock says. “We are bonded and we fulfilled pon farr together, so we are legally married in the eyes of my people--”

And Jim has to kiss him again. 

The next time they break, he goes back to his spot against Spock’s chest, when Spock was holding him, before, and Spock continues to hold him. 

“I love you,” Jim says. 

“I return the sentiment,” Spock says, and Jim has to twist at an awkward angle but he finds Spock’s hand and touches it with his own, dragging their fingers together. Spock’s breath hitches and he grins. 

“T’hy’la, huh?” he says. “A very rare and special bond?”

“Yes,” Spock says. “T’hy’la can translate to three different things and outside of the bond, the word is used sometimes in the context of any of the terms.”

“What are they?” 

“Friend,” Spock says, and he twists their hands together. “Brother.” He dips his head to brush a kiss against Jim’s forehead, and Jim delights at the action. “And lover.”

Jim swallows. “Very fitting,” he says. “I like it.”

“I am glad,” Spock says. “I--I am pleased that you are pleased.”

“You please me,” Jim says. “Being with you pleases me. I am very pleased to be married to you, Mister Spock.”

“The sentiment is mutual,” Spock whispers. Jim squeezes their fingers together.

“Maybe someday we could get married the Earth way,” he says. “A marriage that doesn’t happen accidentally, and we could invite our friends and parents.”

“I am amenable to that idea,” Spock says. Jim grins.

“Good,” he says. He runs his free hand up Spock’s arm and touches the line of his jaw, the curve of his ear. “We need to go to bed.”

“I find I do not want to sleep,” Spock says. “I would like to stay in this moment for longer.”

Jim leans up to brush his lips against Spock’s again. “The sentiment is mutual,” he breathes. “But I think every moment with you will be just as perfect as this one.”

“Illogical,” Spock says, but he doesn’t sound like he means it. If Jim concentrates, he thinks he can feel the bond, can feel parts of Spock humming in his mind. He thinks their happiness is resounding between them, creating a feedback loop of joy. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, t’hy’la,” Jim whispers, and Spock’s eyes widen before Jim is pulled to Spock’s chest in a crushing embrace, Spock holding him with both arms, now. Jim has been okay at the Vulcan language for years, but he brushed up when he realized what Spock meant to him, researched certain sayings that he hadn’t known before. 

“You are so--ashayam,” Spock says helplessly, and Jim grins into his chest. 

“You are so beloved to me also,” he says cheekily, and Spock squeezes him tighter. Jim wiggles a hand free and brings it up to cup Spock’s face. “In all seriousness, we have had a long day, my love. We need to get some sleep.”

“Yes,” Spock says. “Yes. May I--hold you? While we sleep?”

“Please do,” Jim says, still smiling although he is still held against Spock’s chest and he can’t see him. “We’ll talk more in the morning, okay?.”

“Okay,” Spock says, and through the bond the buzzing resolves into something light and fluffy and desperate and burning and bright and yearning and so, so powerful, and Jim knows what it is and tries to send his own feelings back. He doesn’t know if he succeeds, but Spock makes a purring noise, and Jim takes that as a good sign. He moves his hand from Spock’s face and finds his side, fitting his hand over his husband’s heart. Even though he was the one who insisted on them going to sleep, and he’s exhausted, he thinks that he’s too keyed up to sleep.

However, holding onto Spock, having him near, smelling him and knowing the taste of him, feeling his heartbeat through his palm, and knowing he will still be there in the morning--it is happy, it is good. It’s _so_ good. 

Spock shifts and holds Jim closer, and they sleep, their minds sliding into each other and their dreams entangling. When they wake up, the morning is golden despite there being no sunlight in space, and everything continues to be good. 

Better, even. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> xoxo thanks for reading! comments & kudos always enjoyed! 
> 
> LLAP.
> 
> *in case you don't know, when jim speaks vulcan to spock he says that he loves him  
> also i know that spock said he was still horny but they have s*x the next morning or something cause i can't write that ✌️


End file.
